


Endlessly

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas is a dweeb who plans his proposal in about two seconds.<br/>That's okay though, Mathias doesn't mind.</p><p>Prompted by the song Endlessly by The Cab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

Lukas watched as Mathias laughed loudly, throwing his head back, mouth a wide smile. The walked together, hands held firmly, swinging between them. They had been together since the beginning of high school, five years ago, and Lukas couldn't imaging his future with out the other.

"Hey Mathias?" Lukas' voice cut through the silence that had fallen between the two.

"Yes, Lukas?" Mathias grinned, turning to him.

Lukas cocked his head towards the corner store near their house they were walking across from. "Do you mind if we stopped in there for a moment? I have something I need to get."

Mathias nodded, smile still as wide as ever, turning towards there new destination, hand still holding Lukas'. "Sure! Of course we can! What is it we need to get, though? Are we out of something at the house?"

Lukas just shook his head, following Mathias until they were across the street. "Just wait here a second?" he asked, turning to his boyfriend, who nodded in confirmation. He smiled, before darting into the store. Grabbing two snacks from the front counter, he put them on the table.

"Just these for you today?" the man at the counter asked, smiling. After seeing Lukas' nod, he continued. "Alright, that will be $2.27."

Handing the cashier a $5, he asked quietly, "Could I get the change in quarters, please?"

"Of course, just a moment."

After getting the change, Lukas, walked towards the little quarter machines, putting 50 cents into the ring machine, getting out small package. He quickly stuffed the ring into the middle of one of the snacks. "I swear to god, Mathias, if you swallow this..."

Standing up, he walked out of the store, handing Mathias one of the treats.

"You needed to buy us treats? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but normally your the one who is all, 'No, Mathias, we don't need a giant swimming pool for our pet shark we don't have,' and stuff."

"How can you even compare a giant pool to a little snack that cost a dollar?" Lukas asked, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his snack, starting to walk back towards their apartment, making sure Mathias was following behind.

Mathias laughed, nodding. "I suppose your right."

Lukas watched out of the corner of his eye as Mathias took another bite, stopping to pull something put off his mouth. He brought it in front of his face eyes widening when he saw the plastic red ring.

"Oh my god, Lukas. Someone's trying to propose to me! But who is it? I mean, it could be anyone!"

"Not funny, Mathias," Lukas glared.

"I know, I know," Mathias laughed, pulling Lukas into a hug.

"So...?" Lukas asked after a moment of silence.

"So what?"

"So will you?"

"So will I what?"

"Mathias!" Lukas groaned, burying his face into the others shirt, punching his shoulder.

"Fine, fine! Of course I'll marry you! I don't think I could find anyone better for me if I tried! Although I don't want to, I mean, your the greatest person I've ever met, so..."

"Oh my god, you loser."

"Hey, your the one who proposed to me with a plastic ring!"


End file.
